roam_at_homefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Roam at Home Wiki
Worüber handelt dieses Wiki? 651x651px Dieses Wiki stellt verschiedene nationale Prepaid-SIM-Karten aus Europa vor, die - genutzt unter der EU "Roam like at Home"-Regelung - eine Ergänzung zum deutschen Prepaidangebot bieten können. SIM-Kartenkauf im Ausland In allen EU/EWR-Ländern hat man die Möglichkeit, lokal eine prepaid SIM-Karte für Mobilfunk zu erwerben. Wie das Prepaid Data Wiki zeigt, gibt es diesen Weg (mit Einschränkungen) auch in über 200 anderen Ländern. In der EU besteht aber sogar ein Rechtsanspruch darauf, als Bürger eines anderen EU-Landes nicht benachteiligt zu werden. Dennoch versuchen die Anbieter häufig, den Kauf mit aberwitzigen Gründen zu erschweren. So kann man in der Regel keinen Laufzeitvertrag erwerben, weil man dazu Bürger jenes Landes sein muss oder ein lokales Zahlungssystem im Land benötigt. Dieses Wiki konzentriert sich daher weitgehend auf Prepaid-Lösungen, für die diese Anforderungen nicht gelten und die eine weit höhere Flexibilität haben. Grundidee Die Grundidee dieses Wikis ist es, eine Prepaid SIM-Karte im EU-Ausland zu erwerben und sie dann zu den RLAH-Bedingungen kurz- oder auch längerfristig in Deutschland zum Inlandspreis des jeweiligen Auslandsanbieters zu betreiben. Dies ist nicht ganz einfach, da Regulierung und Betreiber genau dies verhindern wollen und deshalb diverse Fallstricke eingebaut haben. Es wendet sich also nicht an den völligen Neuling, sondern an fortgeschrittene Nutzer, die schon etwas Erfahrung mit Kauf, Handhabung und Betrieb von ausländischen SIM-Karten gesammelt haben. Die ausländische SIM-Karte soll dabei nicht die deutsche ersetzen, sondern eine Ergänzung zum deutschen Angebot darstellen. Dieses Vorhaben wird als "Missbrauch" der EU-Roamingverordnung gebrandmarkt, ist aber eine Idee, die durchaus rational sein kann, ein Produkt dort im europäischen Binnenmarkt zu kaufen, wo es am günstigsten ist, um es dann hier - wo es ggf. teurer ist - zu konsumieren. Diese Titelseite stellt nur die wichtigsten Aussagen zusammen. Interessierte sollten sich vorher die Einzelkapitel genau durchlesen und dafür auf die Bilder oder Links klicken. 'EU Roamingregelung' Internationales Roaming ist die Mobilfunknutzung in Fremdnetzen im Ausland. Für EU und EWR traten in Juni 2017 neue Roamingregeln in Kraft. Sie basieren auf dem Grundsatz 'Roam like at home' (RLAH) - "Roamen wie zu Hause". Dadurch sind erstmals in der Geschichte der Gemeinschaft viele Aufpreise für die Nutzung im EU-Ausland abgeschafft worden und der Inlandspreis somit auch überall gültig. Hier werden die Grundzüge der EU-Roamingregelung seit Sommer 2017 dargestellt. Preise und Qualität deutscher Mobilfunknetze Seit einigen Jahren ist in Deutschland ein heftiger Streit über die Preise im deutschen Mobilfunk entbrannt. Nutzer berichten aus dem Ausland über viel niedrigere Gebühren insbesondere für mobiles Internet. In diesem Artikel werden die Preise ggü. anderen EU-Staaten anhand von drei neuen Studien für 2017 verglichen. Daneben wird über den mangelnden Ausbauzustand von Breitband- und LTE-Mobilfunknetzen geklagt. Deutsche Kunden landeten oft im Funkloch oder hätten nur langsames Internet verfügbar. Die Abdeckung und Geschwindigkeit wird in einem weiteren Artikel verglichen, um schließlich daraus Kriterien für das Wiki zu entwickeln und welche Angebote hier gelistet werden sollen. Für die 3 Artikel auf die Bilder klicken: tab1.jpg|link=Preise_für_mobile_Daten tab2.jpg|link=Qualität_der_Mobilfunknetze Tab3-0.jpg|link=Kriterien Folgerungen * aus dem Artikel über Preise wird ersichtlich, dass die Tarife insbesondere für schnelles Internet in großen Datenpaketen in Deutschland relativ hoch sind * aus dem Artikel über Qualität wird ersichtlich, dass Ausbauzustand und Zugang zu LTE-Netzen in Deutschland unterdurchschnittlich sind und damit auch die mittlere Datengeschwindigkeit und Abdeckung. Dieses Wiki will ausländische SIM-Karten nur als Ergänzung zum deutschen Angebot darstellen. Sie sollen genau jene Lücken füllen, die bisher nicht oder nur sehr teuer angeboten werden. Daher kann nicht jedes Angebot aus einem EU-Land genannt werden. Im Kapitel über Kriterien wurden folgende Anforderungen an den ausländischen Tarif alternativ festgelegt: * der Tarif darf maximal halb so viel kosten '''im Einzelhandelspreis (einschl. Nebenkosten) wie der günstigste deutsche Prepaidtarif mit ähnlichen Volumen im gleichen Netz in einer vergleichbaren Technologie (also mit oder ohne LTE). * oder: der Tarif bietet ein '''besonderes Feature wie Streamingflat, Volumenübertrag ins Folgemonat, alle 3 LTE-Netze in Deutschland oder unbegrenzte Gültigkeit der Pakete, zusätzliche RLAH-Roamingländer, Wochenpakete usw., die im deutschen Prepaid bisher so nicht angeboten werden. Vor- und Nachteile einer "Roam at home" Lösung Nachteile ''' * '''Hohe Preise für Anrufer, '''nicht aber den Angerufenen * '''Registrierung und Aktivierung sind häufig nur im Ausgabeland der SIM-Karte möglich * FUPs: Manche Betreiber setzen Grenzen in der Volumen- und/oder Zeitnutzung zu RLAH-Bedingungen * Handhabung: Viele Nachrichten, Apps oder Infos werden nur in der Landessprache kommuniziert * Aufladung: Oft werden nur einheimische Zahlungssysteme zur Aufladung gebührenfrei anerkannt * Technische Beschränkungen: 'kein LTE-Roaming, VoLTE oder VoWiFi, Depriorisierung, höhere Latenz, ausländische IP-Adresse usw...... '''Vorteile ' * 'Niedrigere Preise '''insbesondere für mobiles LTE-Internet * '''Mehr Netze '''zur Auswahl und damit bessere Abdeckung * '''Billigere Gespräche '''vom Inland ins Ausland Die einzelnen Vor- und Nachteile werden in diesen Abschnitt näher untersucht und wurden oben zusammengefasst. Dabei wird klar, dass nicht alle Vorteile für jeden gelten und viele Nachteile auch abgemildert oder umgangen werden können. Generell wird deutlich, dass die ausländische Lösung für viele Nutzer nicht als Einzeloption in Frage kommt, sondern entweder für ein Gerät nur mit Datengebrauch (im Tablet, Laptop, als DSL-Ersatz) oder aber im Smartphone im Verbund mit einer deutschen SIM-Karte, etwa in zwei verschiedenen Handys oder einem Dual-SIM-Handy. Wer sich für eine derartigen Weg entscheidet, sollte sich vorher nochmal alle wichtigen Vor- und Nachteile hier genauer betrachten (''für Artikel auf das Bild klicken). '''Länder und Angebote Vielfach muss in den Registrierungsländern die SIM-Karte im Ausland vor Ort gekauft werden. Dies ist auch im Wiki beabsichtigt, damit sich nicht Zwischenhändler drauf stürzen und mit den Infos Kasse machen wollen. Daher werden insbesondere unsere Haupturlaubsländer mit Italien, Spanien, Frankreich, Österreich und England berücksichtigt. Aber auch registrierungsfreie Angebote aus Kroatien, Luxemburg oder Dänemark werden aufgeführt, die man sowohl vor Ort als auch online erwerben kann. Bestimmte Länder fallen raus, wie die Schweiz, die nicht zur EU-Roamingzone gehört oder das Baltikum und Skandinavien, wo RLAH immer noch sehr stark eingeschränkt ist. Hier folgt getrennt nach den Herkunftsländern eine Auflistung der in Frage kommenden Angebote. Gerade zur Urlaubszeit kann man sich ein kleines Souvenir als Erinnerung mitbringen. Dabei werden zunächst die Haupturlaubsländer und Länder aus denen ein Internetbezug möglich ist, bevorzugt. Diese Liste wird in den folgenden Monaten weiter vervollständigt. Sie gibt es so nicht bei Händlern, da registrierte SIM-Karten zumindest nicht offiziell gehandelt werden dürfen. * Polen, Italien, Frankreich, Belgien '''und Ungarn''' sind dabei harte Registrierungsländer, auf der Karte rot, wo die SIM in der Regel im Rahmen eines Aufenthalts selbst vor Ort gekauft werden muss; * Kroatien, Island, Dänemark, Slowenien und Großbritannien, auf der Karte grün, sind registrierungsfreie Länder, wo man sich eine SIM auch ohne Besuch entweder über das Internet oder Freunde anonym beschaffen kann; * Luxemburg, Spanien 'und 'Österreich '''sind zwar Registrierungsländer (auf der Karte gelb), wo aber bedingt der Online-Bezug funktioniert, weil eine online Registrierung aus dem Ausland möglich ist. ''Die TOP 4 - Länder mit den besten Angeboten für hohe Datennutzung:'' '''ITALIEN: Vodafone Italia, Coop Voce, TIM und WindTre SPANIEN: Simyo, Orange und Vodafone Espana FRANKREICH: Sosh von Orange und Free mobile GROSSBRITANNIEN: Voxi von Vodafone, Three (3) UK und andere Weitere Länder mit guten Angeboten: POLEN: Play ÖSTERREICH: Drei, yesss! und HoT ISLAND: Vodafone LUXEMBURG: Banana SIM by Join SLOWENIEN: Izi und Spar Mobil KROATIEN: Bonbon DÄNEMARK: Lebara mobile UNGARN: Magyar Telekom BELGIEN: Orange Belgium